starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Jekk Srellon
Biography Youngling & Padawan Life Jekk Srellon was born on the planet Corellia, becoming the second in a line of Corellian trained Jedi Knights. He was brought to the temple during the height of the Old Republic. There, he trained under Master Yoda, like all younglings, until he was old enough to become a padawan. It was during a duel with a fellow student in the temple that he caught the eye of Jedi Master Quinis Asanis. Asanis, a well respected Jedi Guardian, and future Weapon Master, had been impressed by Srellon's skill with a saber. He took the young Jekk as his Padawan Learner and taught him everything he knew. Eventually, Srellon reached knighthood and even adopted the use of a double bladed saber, something that was almost unheard of in the Jedi Order. Clone Wars Jekk Srellon was quickly given a command in the Republic army following the events of the Battle of Geonosis almost at the same time as his friend, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. His own Jedi Master, Quinis Asanis, had all ready been sent to the frontlines. Srellon had wanted to take a Padawan of his own, however, he felt that as long as the war was going on it wasn't the ideal condition to train an apprentice. Though he did help mentor some of the younger Jedi as he saw fit. When he met young Anakin Skywalker, he sensed something different about him. It didn't take him long to share the same opinion of Skywalker that Master Windu did. In a way, this split Srellon's and Kenobi's friendship. By the end of the war Master Srellon was deep within Seperatist territory on a world holding vital information on fleet locations and strengths. It was here that his small strike force turned on him after recieving Order 66. Jekk defended himself and struck down his attackers. He escaped the planet and headed for Coruscant. En route to the temple he picked up a singal that warned all Jedi to stay away. It told him about the identity of the Sith Lord and the fall of young Skywalker. He turned from his course and headed back to his homeworld, Corellia, where he hid for many years. Cazzik Wyn and Renalla Starrider One day, on Corellia, he came across a young boy who looked as though he was being attacked by several gangsters. As Srellon was about to step in he watched in amazement as the boy, with exceptionally fast reflexes, defeated the several gangsters. Jekk realized he was strong in the Force, and learning that his father had been Sharat Wyn, a Jedi Knight Srellon had trained alongside as a youngling, he took him as his padawan. He and Cazzik had numerous adventures together, disrupting Imperial projects and defeating their forces whenever the chance presented itself. Srellon was amazed at how quickly Cazzik learned to wield the Force and a lightsaber. During a mission to Nar Shadda the pair became involved in a slave smuggling ring. They managed to stop it and save a girl named Renalla Starrider from a Hutt at the same time. Renalla proved to be strong in the Force as well, so Jekk took it upon himself to train her as well as Wyn. His two apprentices became romantically linked and Jekk supported the idea, long believing the Jedi Code to be wrong when dealing with personal attachment, an ideal passed on to him by Master Asanis. Eventually, he granted Wyn the title of Knight, and watched as he became arrogant. He left Jekk and Renalla, believing he could defeat the Dark Side all alone. Unfortuantely, he fell to it instead. Dark Jedi and Rebels Jekk and Renalla joined the growing Rebel Alliance in an attempt to learn the location of Cazzik Wyn. They were sent to Tatooine to protect an Imperial Senator named Ubio who was defecting to the Alliance. He was bringing vital information on many different Imperial topics. It was there that they finally got wind of Cazzik. He had formed an alliance with an Imperial captain hell bent on killing Ubio. They encountered Wyn and a duel began. He nearly killed Renalla, and Jekk was amazed at how his skill with a saber had progressed since he left them. Though everyone survived, it would be a long time again before Jekk located Cazzik's trail. During this time Renalla had become obsessed with helping a Force-sensitive bounty hunter named Cadden Blackthorne. She left her master, now that she was a fully trained knight, and journeyed to aid Cadden. It was the last time Jekk ever saw her. Trail of a Murderer Jekk continued his pursuit of Cazzik. For so long he had wondered what Obi-Wan must have felt knowing his apprentice had betrayed the order. He now understood the feeling. The Jedi Master made it his personal mission to end Cazzik's trail of death. Everywhere he went he was always one step behind his former apprentice. Eventually, he ended up on Dathomir where he met a beautiful woman named Eryn Serron and her young daughter, Jaina. Eryn, upon learning who Jekk was, informed him that Jaina was Cazzik's daughter. Jekk agreed to train her as a Jedi Knight. Jaina accompanied Jekk for years as they searched for her father. He helped her become a proud and noble Jedi Knight, a true symbol of the order. They learned that the Sith Empire had risen again due to Cazzik's actions. They travelled deep into Sith territory in an attempt to learn anything they could about Cazzik's whereabouts. Their ship was forced down by Sith forces and the Dark Lord himself, Darth Kren, arrived to destroy the two. Jekk valiantly fought the Sith Lord in order to give Jaina enough time to escape. She did, but he was struck down by Darth Kren's blade. Information & Statistics Weaponry Master Srellon wielded a double bladed lightsaber. Lightsaber Combat *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru *Form V: Shien / Djem So *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad *Saberstaff Combat *Fast Style *Medium Style Category:Jedi OrderCategory:CorelliansCategory:Cazzik